Struck By The Land Of Glee
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: A Glee/SBL/TLOS crossover Klaine story! When Darren and Chris suddenly become their characters with no complete memory of themselves and get tossed into one of Chris' novels each, can they figure out what is going on, find a way to get back to each other, and back to their real world? This is a Klaine story. Chris and Darren are just limited. Rating for safety!


**A/N: So this idea popped in my head and I just had to do it. This will be a chapter story that will be set in more than one location at a time so POVs will be changing constantly. You'll know by line breaks. I am pretty sure I'm the first person to do this but this story is a combination of Glee cast (slightly), Glee (Klaine!), Struck By Lightning, and The Land of Stories. I have no idea where this came from but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but in a way, Kurt kind of owns TLOS and SBL.**

* * *

There was nothing more annoying than the sound of your alarm going off when you were supposed to have the day off and when such a thing happened to Chris Colfer one Saturday morning, he knew that his world was out of sync.

"Out of sync?" came the voice of his best friend Darren Criss over the phone. He laughed wholeheartedly. "Chris, I'm sure you just set the alarm out of habit."

Chris groaned. "You know me well enough to know I wouldn't do that Darren," he replied. "Something's off, I can feel it."

The next words out of Darren's mouth had Chris shooting up so fast, he was thankful there was nothing above his head.

"Maybe you should skip out on New York for a bit and come home to Lima Kurt." Chris could practically hear Darren freezing on the other end of the line.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Darren was silent for several long moments. Chris could hear him drawing deep breaths. This didn't make any sense. One minute, Darren was Darren and the next he was talking as if he was Blaine. How was that even possible? It was just one more thing that was out of the ordinary.

But the weirdness did not stop there. As he was waiting for Darren to collect himself, Chris could swear he saw the far wall of his room waver.

"Bl-Darren?" Chris nearly called him Blaine. What the hell was going on here? The wall was wavering more and Chris found that his very thoughts were becoming jumbled. He couldn't focus on his world, on his life. His brain was pulling in more and more fictional memories, all of which were belonging to Kurt, the character he played on Glee. Kurt was pushing Chris out of his head. What was his name again?

"Chris?" he heard Darren say, though it sounded like it had been forced, as though he were struggling to say it. His next words were forced too. "My copy of Struck By Lightning just randomly fell off the shelf and suddenly, my bedroom walls are green."

Chris' reply was just as forced. It was as if he was trying to force himself to remember what was his reality. "My whole TLOS wall is shaking and glowing Blaine."

_Blaine._

The name had slipped without a care. But in that moment, Chris did not register that he was calling Darren Blaine, whom Darren played on Glee. He registered that he was talking to Blaine. And his mind said that he was Kurt Hummel.

"I love you Blaine Anderson," Chris said into the phone just as a bright light shook the entire room and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the unmistakable sound of birds chirping.

"I love you Kurt Hummel," Darren replied before he too was swept up in a bright light, the last thing he heard being what sounded like a car radio tuned to a Spanish station and everything went dark.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt said, shooting up like a rocket. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was calling his ex-boyfriend because he missed him. That was okay, right?

"Oh thank goodness!" said a voice, startling Kurt and the pale boy jumped, taking in his surroundings to see that he was on an awkwardly lumpy couch that was rather uncomfortable. There was a fireplace with a crackling fire and a tea kettle heating over the flame. The walls appeared to be made of dirt, a fact that caused Kurt to wrinkle his nose. There were books everywhere and what looked like a jar of flies on the mantle. "Are you quite all right lad?" the voice said. And Kurt was finally drawn to the speaker, who was seated in an equally lumpy armchair across from him. His eyes went extremely wide.

"You're a frog," Kurt deadpanned. The frog, who really was quite impeccably dressed, raised an eyebrow.

"You were expecting a mouse?" he asked. Kurt just stared at him.

"Frogs don't talk." The tea kettle had started to whistle and the frog was pulling it from the fire. It was then that Kurt noticed the two mugs, both with lily pads in them.

"Of course we do," the frog replied, pouring water from the kettle into the mugs. "Do we not talk where you come from?" he asked, looking up at Kurt.

"No," Kurt said flatly.

"Oh," the frog replied. "Well, you may call me Froggy if you like." He held out one of the mugs to him. "Lily pad tea?" he offered.

Kurt looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you like some lily pad tea?" Froggy replied.

"Um…no," Kurt replied. Froggy shrugged and set the extra mug back down on the table.

"Suit yourself," he replied. Kurt watched in mild disgust as Froggy retrieved the jar of flies from the mantle. He opened it and dropped some of the flies into his own mug before replacing the jar.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt said, several moments later.

Froggy gave him a curious look as he sipped his tea. "Sorry, who's Blaine?"

"My…best friend." He had been about to say boyfriend when he remembered that he and Blaine weren't together anymore. Adam was his boyfriend now. But for some reason, that thought had Kurt cringing. It just didn't fell right. One thing was for certain, when he got back to New York, he and Adam needed to talk.

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid there was no other boy when I found you," Froggy replied. "You were unconscious on the dirt path, gave me quite a scare you did. I suppose your friend may have headed on his way home."

Kurt glared at him. "Begging your pardon, _Frog,_ but Blaine would never leave me behind in some strange place!" he snapped.

Froggy widened his eyes. Clearly, this boy was not the most pleasant of people. Perhaps he should spend time as a frog. It had taught him, why not this boy? He chose not to remark on the boy's rudeness, however.

"Than I suppose he is not here with you," he quipped, sipping his tea.

Kurt was at a loss. If Blaine was not here with him in this strange world, that somewhere in the back of his mind registered as vaguely familiar for some odd reason, where was he?

* * *

"Gel head, wake the fuck up!"

Blaine snapped awake as he felt himself slam into what he realized was a car door. What sounded like Spanish music was playing in the background. Blaine blinked and turned to see who had awoken him so very rudely.

"Kurt?" he asked in surprise. The boy certainly looked like Kurt, except for the annoyed sneer and the clothes. Kurt wouldn't be caught dead dressed like this boy.

"Who the fuck is Kurt?" the boy spat.

"S-sorry," Blaine replied. "You just look like you could be my best friend's twin or something."

The boy was staring at Blaine as though he thought he was mental. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever gel head. Mind telling me what the fuck you are doing in my car?" He was not amused. If this was some homeless git who thought he could sleep the night away in his car, than he had another thing coming. His car may be a piece of junk but no homeless git was going to use it as a place to crash. And he better not be expecting a ride to school either.

"Um…I really don't know," Blaine admitted. "The last thing I remember, I was talking to Kurt on the phone and then…" he trailed off, not sure what else to say about all this.

The boy frowned. "You better hope for your sake there's no come on my seats." Blaine stared at him wide-eyed. "I swear to fucking God, I am going to rip the balls off the asshole who date raped you for doing it in my car!" Blaine would have spluttered if he had been drinking something right then. "What the fuck is your name anyway?"

Blaine almost wasn't sure the boy really wanted to know but when the kid glared at him as he pulled out of his driveway, the curly-haired boy was certain he didn't have a choice.

"Da-Blaine," he said, widening his own eyes. Had he just been about to call himself by a name other than his own?

The boy looked at him briefly. "DaBlaine? What the flying rat's ass kind of name is that? Did your parents raise you in the fucking projects or is your bathroom light just too dark for you to tell your own nationality?"

Now this kid was really something else and Blaine would give anything to get away from him. He shook his head frantically. "No, not DaBlaine, Blaine."

The kid threw him a look. "Forget your own name gel head?" he asked, completely foregoing even using Blaine's real name. "Must be all that gel rotting your brain. Seriously, that thing's hard as a fucking rock." He reached out a fist and knocked on Blaine's head to prove his point. "What are you trying to do, have your own built in bike helmet?"

"Who are you?" Blaine finally asked. This boy liked sarcasm and Blaine was well aware by now that he was not Kurt. Kurt was sarcastic, yes, but not like this. This boy did it to be downright cruel to people. Kurt was just witty and sarcastic and Chris was sarcastically humorous, which meant his humor was sarcastic. Wait, who the hell was Chris? Blaine didn't know anyone named Chris. Did he?

"I'm Carson Phillips," the boy said in a tone that suggested Blaine better not forget it. "I'm the only person in this town with an IQ larger than my shoe size."

"Clover," Blaine whispered.

"What?" Carson spat, clearly annoyed.

"Clover. It's the name of the town." Carson gave him a weary look.

"Well, congratulations genius, you've just won the door prize to progress from stupid idiot to dumb idiot. Well done." Blaine was really beginning to hate this Carson kid.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, trying not to let the boy's insults get to him. Carson spared him a glance.

"I am going to school. You are going wherever the fuck I decide to drop your ass off at," he bit. Blaine stared at him. Carson was really going to just drop him off in the middle of this town of Clover with no way to get back home to Lima? How cruel was he? Not to mention, Blaine had a nagging in his head that Clover wasn't a real town. It was a place out of a fictional story, which meant that Carson wasn't real but that couldn't be right. If Blaine was here, than it must be real.

He really had his work cut out for him as he now needed to figure out, the what, why, and how of the situation. More importantly, he had to find out where Kurt was. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I know it's short but hopefully future chapters will be longer. So are you guys interested in reading this? Let me know! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


End file.
